


I Forgot

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grimdark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Rose dying.</p><p>Just had to scratch that itch that prose can't provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot

I've forgotten what it's like to see  
With eyes unclouded by the haze  
Of grief and rage inside of me  
No clarity of brighter days

I've forgotten where the sun will rise  
Horizons all now look the same  
As now my mother gathers flies  
No sunbeams fall, no clouds to blame

I've forgotten what it's like to speak  
In tongues that ears would understand  
My form that once was frail and weak  
Brims with strength from the farthest lands

I've forgotten flowers, only thorns  
Now grow within my garden bed  
I've forgotten how a child mourns  
When mother dear has dropped stone dead  
I've forgotten how my heart once beat  
Before the dark, before I fought

Can you remind me  
I forgot


End file.
